For them
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer defends his younger siblings from Michael but at what cost?


_**For them**_

"Michael! What the hell!" Lucifer's voice shouted from across the heavens

"Luci?" Little Gabriel's voice whispered to himself as he started towards his favourite big brother's voice. Gabriel hid behind a tree as he watched Lucifer confront Michael about something.

"Is it true? Did I hear right, what you tried to do to Gabriel?" Lucifer shouted insisting an answer from his brother. Michael smirked at Lucifer with his usual high and mighty attitude as he held his head up looking down his nose at Lucifer like he always did.

"Yes, so?" Michael scoffed

"You son-of-a-bitch! It's bad enough you've been allowed to touch me but I bare it so as none of the others have to! If you dare to touch Gabriel, I swear I'll…" Lucifer started before Michael cut him off

"Or you'll do what? Careful little brother I may have to punish you if you continue on like this!" Michael warned his voice lower now and threatening

"I don't care, do with me as you please but leave Gabriel and the other's out of it!" Lucifer barked

Gabriel was still watching but he didn't understand why it was such a big deal, a couple days ago Michael had stroked his wings it felt good. Michael had groomed him then touched something that felt strange, he was scared but Michael told him it would be okay if he just let him do what he needed so he had. It had been Balthazar who had walked in at that moment and had taken over Gabriel's grooming insisting that Michael go attend to his other more important duties. Gabriel was too young to understand, too naive but now Lucifer was confronting Michael about his wandering hands, about how he will never let him touch one of the others, corrupt them in the same way he'd already corrupted him.

Gabriel snapped back to the current day as Lucifer's body hit the ground with a hand pressed to his face. Lucifer panted heavily as a trickle of blood ran from his mouth and he spat out what had gathered in his mouth. Lucifer's eyes were filled with hate as he looked up at his brother who looked down at him, wings arched high over his head in clear dominance over his younger brother.

"I will do as I want, little brother!" Michael scoffed looming over Lucifer

"NO YOU WON'T!" Lucifer barked as he got up and pinned Michael to a tree behind him by the throat.

"Lucifer!" Michael scolded as he pressed his palms to the younger archangel's chest

"Don't you ever! Touch him again! You hear me Michael?" Lucifer warned his voice menacing.

"Fine! But you'll pay the price!" Michael threatened still staring into Lucifer's brilliant blue eyes

"I don't care! Like I said do with me as you please!" Lucifer gritted out through clenched teeth then started to loosen his grip only to have Michael whip a hand around to grab him by the back of his sandy blonde hair. Michael pulled Lucifer away from himself then kneed him in the stomach before slugging him in the face for a second time.

"Very well little brother, Their pain will be all yours" Michael scoffed before leaving Lucifer who was holding his stomach as he tried to sit up, chocking and heaving in air.

Little Gabriel finally emerged from his hiding spot to run over to his older brother worry clearly showing on his tiny features. Lucifer supported himself on one arm while the other stayed curled around his stomach as Gabriel's tiny hands wrapped around the arm Lucifer was using to prop himself up. Lucifer looked down at the little archangel with true sorrow in his eyes then swiftly nuzzled the little ones hair before resting his forehead on the top of Gabriel's head.

"Luci? Did I do something wrong?" Gabriel asked in his little voice

"No, of course not, of course not" Lucifer repeated after huffing out a laugh as he just remained with his forehead gently resting against the top of Gabriel's head. Lucifer looked up to see Balthazar standing beside him now, watching as he knelt down beside him to place a hand on his shoulder then help Lucifer to his feet.

"You alright?" Balthazar asked as Lucifer stood up wiping the blood from his chin

"Yes, I'm fine" Lucifer assured him

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Balthazar said regretting having told Lucifer of what he'd witnessed.

"No, it was the right thing to do" Lucifer told him as he placed his hand on top of Gabriel's head making him smile.

"It doesn't feel like it" Balthazar stated with worry on his face

"Balthazar, do me a favour will you?" Lucifer asked still looking down at Gabriel whom had his eyes shut with huge smile across his face as Lucifer gently rubbed his head.

"Of course, anything" Balthazar assured Lucifer

"Look after them" Lucifer stated simply with a half hearted smile to Gabe before

"Are you going somewhere?" Balthazar asked in confusion

"Michael is expecting me in his room…" Lucifer trailed off as he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"Alright I promise" Balthazar said

"Also promise me that no matter what you'll at least be loyal to them," Lucifer stated taking his hand off of Gabriel's head.

"Father always did say you were a little off, but alright I promise" Balthazar stated with a huffed laugh.

"Thank you Balthazar" Lucifer thanked as Balthazar grabbed Gabe's hand

"Bye – bye Luci!" Gabriel chimed as he waved to his big brother

"Good-bye Gabriel" Lucifer whispered

"See you later" Gabriel chimed again as he turned his back on Lucifer, skipping next to Balthazar before they spread their wings and took off.

"I hope so little brother, I hope so" Lucifer stated as a single tear was allowed to run down his face before he too spread his wings to go meet Michael for his punishment.


End file.
